extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Yenaax
The Yenaax are a highly intellegent race that fought the humans during the Human Yenaaxian war. After Yenaax numbers were severely decreased by the attack of the Xereyens, the Yenaax chose to help their human foes. Description An averege Yenaax stands from 7 to 10 feet tall. They have grey skin. A strange bottom jaw is their most noticeable feature. Their bottom jaw has no teeth other than two large teeth on the sides. Yenaax can be seen wearing different armor types showing off their military ranks. Military Power Being unnaturally strong and fierce warriors, the Yenaax have strong military power. The Yenaax are also intelligent, so they have built highly advanced weaponry. Yenaax have an interesting honor system. It is not unusual for Yenaax troops to pass people or animals who don't seem threatening, yet will kill even civilians if they invade the Yenaax's territory. Yenaax Military forces have specialized ranks. The individual troops usually contain 3-4 Yenaax Minors, being lead by either a Yenaax Sergeant or a Yenaax Major. Larger troops, usually resonsible for special operations missions, are lead by Yenaax Officers and contain 10-20 Minors, Sergeants, and Majors. Even larger star fleets, containing battle ships, have 100-200 Yenaax of various ranks and are lead by Captins and Generals. Religion The Yenaax have a religion similar to Hinduism. They think that if they serve their species well, they will be rewarded with everlasting peace. However, if they don't serve well, or be cowardly, they will be reborn as a lower rank. As for Gods, there are none. Yenaax worship the High Commander of the Yen Ark as if he or she was a God or Goddess. The High Commander is selected through votes from the High Concil, the strongest warriors ever to live. The High Commander will only lead a military assault on something that could threaten their existence. Pets The Yenaax have pets called Yenaaxian Hounds. Despite their name, they are more pig-like in appearance. These hounds are rode on by Yenaax, and are equivalent to horses. The Yenaax, despite their savage nature, treat these hounds as family. Its is surprising how well they take care of these hounds. Trivia *The current High Commander is a male named Lodadoiry *Males and Females can be told apart by their size, eye color, and skin darkness,with males having lighter skin tones *Despite their reptilian appearence, they don't lay eggs. They actually give live birth *The Yenaax can speak up to 100,000 languages, containing English *Yenaax refer to humans as "lesser beings" *A young Yenaax is called a Yen-Ling *Yen-Lings are sent into training at the time they can speak, typically 2 years old *To become High Commander, a Yenaax must be stamped on the back with the Yenaax Honor Symbol. Once one has become High Commander, they will not be allowe to leave the army: they must die fighting or grow old *The High Commander armor resembles the Captin armor mixed with General armor, but with red colors. Gallery Yenaax Captin.PNG|A Yenaax Captin Yenaax Minor.PNG|An old concept for a Yenaax minor, based heavily off of Sangheili from Halo. Yen Ark.PNG|The Yenaax Capital City Yenaax High Commander.PNG|The High Commander Vaneso Lodadoiry.PNG|Current High Commander Vaneso Lodadoiry Category:Original Content Category:Sapient Species Category:BaryMiner's Content